Bad Day
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: Trigun's Wolfwood meets up with an old friend, Crossover from....???


~Author's note~ HEY!!! Long time since my last story.... sorry, to those who care...A brief history of this story...It's about Wolfwood and Kenshin. (Yes, Kenshin is NOT From TRIGUN, He's From Ruroni Kenshin and Samurai X) It's kinda a therapeutic piece, and I'm sorry if people are outta character (Ehem...allot outta chachter) but that's that. And now for my short dedications: Mali (Knives), Boggess (VASHUU!), J-Bear, PI, Mallison (Millie), Drew (Zazie) Audrey (E.G. Mine) Jenna (Grey the Nine lives) and Dale (Legato???)  
  
Please R&R and Enjoy!  
  
"Bad Day"  
  
  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood had to be having the worst day of his life. He'd just shot his long time lover, Zaxi The Beast. (He was only 14, but where do you think the name "The Beast" came from?) All to protect that Straight idiot Vash. He mulled it over in his head as he walked around the town. He'd gone to a bar, and now reeked furiously of booze. He entered a familiar looking park. "It seems that I've been here before." he muttered to himself. Then it came back to him.  
  
He kept walking straight ahead. Yes, this had been the park where so many things set the stage to take place. It was years ago now. He wouldnt even be in this situation if it hadnt been for this park.  
  
He blinked and kept walking. Then he noticed a familiar looking person ahead of him. It was not Vash, or either of the girls, but an old samurai friend. A friend who he'd once taken that very influential walk in that very same park.  
  
"Hello Kenshin." He found himself saying.  
  
"Wolfwood....Is it really you?" The man asked.  
  
Wolfwood smiled sullenly "I've been thinking about you lately."  
  
"That's strange. I was thinking of that night, and you, yesterday." Kenshin said.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Wolfwood asked putting a bit of emphasis on the "You".  
  
Kenshin answered, "I've been a bit sick."  
  
Wolfwood and Kenshin started to walk, all the while reminiscing about the night they'd both been replaying in their minds.  
  
Yes, that night. The night that left Wolfwood with an eternal chill in his bones. They'd both been "Drinking" and stumbled into the park with a VERY drunken Knives. Knives was acting weird. But Wolfwood dismissed that to the cheesecake and booze he'd ingested earlier. Knives kept insisting that Kenshin and Nick get friendly. Wolfwood had always had a bit of a soft spot for Kenshin. And with knives wandering off with his watch and talking to himself, Kenshin and Nick wandered through the park. Knives finally came to his senses and accused the two bishonen of trying to leave him behind. Then they went back to Knive's house, where Nick was currently living. On the way Knives was leaning on them for support. Knives looked between the two guys and laughed slightly. It seemed to him, that indeed something had occurred between those two and wouldn't let it drop. Kenshin and Nick walked beside each other, occasionally supporting the very incapacitated knives.  
  
When they reached Knive's house, they took him upstairs to his room. Then a strange thing happened- Knives fell right to sleep-clothes and all. Nick, who was mildly tired, had also curled up on Knive's bed looked over to Kenshin who was sitting on a small mat on the floor. Nick smiled and asked Kenshin if he wanted to play a game of cards. "No, I should be going in a little while. I don't want the others worrying about me." Nick nodded soundlessly and started to shiver. Knive's house had to be kept cold, so he could sleep. Kenshin pulled himself up on the remaining part of the bed. He slid in between the wall and Nick. Nick asked Kenshin "Are you warm enough?" Kenshin didn't make a sound. Nick sighed. This was going nowhere. Then Kenshin spoke. "Nick, what were you feeling back there in that park?" Nick looked Kenshin deep in the eyes. How could he answer that without disturbing the peace? Before he had any clue what he was doing he leaned in and kissed Kenshin on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Nicholas now stopped to look at Kenshin. "So, why were you thinking of that?" Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "I was staying with a man in the mountains of India, and he was talking about how he hadn't found love or solace in anything since this one person. And it made me think." Nick could hardly believe his ears.  
  
Kenshin returned that last action with a bit of a stare. Nick looked down. Kenshin pulled him closer. "You're cold Wolfwood." Then he Brought Nick's face up to his, giving him a kiss that would warm his bones for the rest of the night. Nick and Kenshin stayed connected for a few minutes. It would be senseless to stop. Nick found himself fumbling to complement the sexy samurai, and came up with "You're warm." Kenshin shivered. Nick noticed this right away. "Kenshin," he whispered pointedly "You're shaking, are you doing all right?" Kenshin looked up, since by now Nick was holding himself up over Kenshin. "Yeah, it's just been, a while, since I....." Nick understood. He himself had been bound by the "Cloth" and was finally ready to rip it to shreds.  
  
  
  
Nick didn't know what to say to that. He just looked down. " I saw Raidai the other day." he said grasping for a topic not so obvious. Kenshin spun around. "You killed him, a while ago. Nick kept his eyes straight ahead. "I've killed allot of people. I killed the one person I actually cared about today, all to protect that stupid idiot Vash the-" "So you're working against knives now?"  
  
"That's not important!" Nicholas shouted. Kenshin fell silent. Kenshin saw a man in a green kimono. " I used to have a green kimono" he said. Nick saw this as his window back in " Yeah I know, I saw it, you looked horrible in it" he replied coyly.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Knives awoke. "You two still in here?" Nick replied, "Yeah, Millions, the best drunken idea you've ever had." Knives made disgusted sound and rolled over. Nick kissed Kenshin again this time longer and much deeper. Kenshin slid a hand down Nick's back. Nick straddled Kenshin, and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met and their hands ducked under clothing articles. Kenshin broke the kiss off and started kissing Nick's neck. Nick let out a small welcoming growl, and bit Kenshin's ear. Kenshin let out a soft moan.  
  
"Just what do you mean by that?" Kenshin stood offensively. "Nothing.... " Nick said out the side of his smile. Kenshin gave Nicholas a look that plainly stated-"I'll never understand you." Then Nick perked up and said "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Kenshin made a soft snort. "I wish I could, But I've got an assignment to tend to." and with that he picked up his pace a bit more causing Nicholas to walk about 2 steps faster.  
  
Nicholas smiled and returned to kissing Kenshin. That was all interrupted when the voice of a very cranky Knives was heard. "What's going on down there?" They had been so absorbed in what they were doing that they had forgotten about Knives, and were some how now on the floor. It was a nice floor and neither Nick nor Kenshin really minded where they were. So, very quietly the two men on the floor waited and waited, until the man with the very blonde hair could be heard snoring. Kenshin was now pulling at the buttons on nick's dress shirt. Nick smiled, partially because all he really had to do was untie a simple knot. So he kissed Kenshin and began to try to untie the knot. Kenshin was really having a hard time with all of the buttons and finally broke away. "How do you?" he asked breathlessly. Nick unbuttoned the shirt and let it hang around his wrists. Kenshin was probably blushing but nick couldn't tell since all the colors in his world were now a very placid black white and grey. Nick then untied the top of Kenshin's ensemble and softly caressed his chest. "There's something you should know-" Wolfwood said suddenly. Kenshin looked up. "Ever since...the last time I saw you...I've been thinking about you...allot...." Kenshin hugged Nick even closer.  
  
"Hey!! Wait! I Miss YOU!!!!!" nick called helplessly as Kenshin walked faster and faster away from him. Kenshin slowed a step down. "Go on." Kenshin said once Nick had caught up with him. "I'm still thinking of that night. I've been thinking of writing you for a while, but I couldn't get up the courage, plus right after that I thought you weren't interested, so I found love in a boy named Zazie. Another Gung-Ho-Gun," Kenshin winced at the mention of the Gung-Ho-Guns," And today, I killed him, I've got nothing in this world right now. And seeing you was the greatest thing that's happened to me in such a long time.... don't let me go like this!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin blinked. "I've had recent thoughts of you since then also." Nick laid his head on Kenshin's chest. He could hear the other man's heart beat. Heartbeats always astonished him. Their kisses resumed and soon there were hands in places that even nick blushed at.  
  
Kenshin breathed in and out, he studied the priest, who now tried to read his emotions with piercing eyes. He Watched The Gung-ho-gun's body quake with.... fear.... anticipation...misery? He'd never felt like this for anyone.... well...anyone but Tomoe.... and that...that got her killed.  
  
  
  
Time flew by the two men on the floor; they lie side by side, out of breath from what happened. Nick lie there shirtless, with the top buttons of his pants un-buttoned, Kenshin, lie there shirtless also, with the front opening to his pants visibly open. Nick looked around.... it was a beautiful thing, the black, gray, and white that had now cast itself on Knive's room. He sighed...Kenshin would have to leave in a few more minutes....  
  
  
  
Nick Stood behind Kenshin.... time took forever to pass...what would the samurai say? Would he re think the decision made that night.... what else could nick possibly say that could change the man of his dream's mind?  
  
Kenshin had one arm draped over nick's chest...he gently rolled the priest over and kissed him on the forehead. Then he sat up and pulled himself off the floor. "I must be going." Nick took another look at the sleeping knives and said softly "I'll walk you." Kenshin re-dressed himself while nick got a drink. By the time nick was done with his water Kenshin was ready to go, so they went down the darkened stairway and out a door. Once outside nick put an arm around Kenshin. "So, where do we go from here?" Nick asked half- playing half not. Kenshin stared ahead and coldly said, "What do you mean Nicholas?" Nick looked Kenshin deep in the eyes and Kenshin looked to the side. Then he turned his head back to nick, eyes empty. "Nicholas, We've both got our separate ways to go from here. You've got your whole career ahead of you and I'm off on a new assignment.... I hope you'll understand." Nick looked up and away from Kenshin "Yeah I understand, I' mean it's not like any of that meant any thing...We were DRUNK for God's sake." Kenshin sighed. "I'm sorry nick." He said in a shaky voice.... Nick finally looked down and gave Kenshin a refreshing smile and said "Hey no worries- take care of yourself ok?" Kenshin gave him a half smile "ok I will..."  
  
Nick lit a cigarette and said " I'd better be getting back anyways...gotta get some rest.... Tomorrow's the gung-ho-gun's tryouts." Then the two men departed in to the night.  
  
Nicholas couldn't hold back his tears, as he thought out loud. "Well there goes possibly the man of my dreams...all because of some"(now he was slightly yelling) "Goddamn Fear about how"(Now he was definitely Yelling)"He REALLY FEELS AND" (now nick was officially Screaming)"I FUCKING HOPE YOU SAW EVERYTHING TONIGHT GOD!!!!!!! SEND ME TO HELL!!!! NOTHING'S WORSE THAN HAVING TO LIVE WITOUT MY SWEET SAMURAI...GO THE FUCK AHEAD...KEEP...ME...FROM..." Something shiny had caught his eyes. He looked down and saw his silver cross necklace glinting in the moonlight...He picked it up and held it for a moment..."If I pull the chain hard enough it should kill me..." so with all of his energy he pulled the chain and....broke it...there was blood on the clasp...and Nick could feel where it had cut into his neck, But to his dismay he was not dead.... he threw it in the general direction of Kenshin's path...He didn't have the energy to drag himself up to his room in Knive's house so he passed out on the porch.  
  
  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes. "Get up Nick." He said calmly. Nick got up and looked Kenshin squarely in the eyes...."Are you happy now?" Kenshin opened one eye. "Nicholas...you are too eager..." Nick looked down...yep remembering that night had turned him on more than he had imagined. Then he looked to Kenshin again..."If you'd give me another chance.... I'd...Follow you to the depths of the earth.... I'd give myself to you completely.... Tell Knives where he can go and let us begin again...I'm not letting you out of my life this time Kenshin. I owe everything to you." Kenshin gave nick a sideways glance, and said very seriously "I'm flattered, but, I cant, it's not that I don't...it's that.... you...you wont always be around, in your line of work, your days are numbered...I'm so sorry nick...."  
  
And with that the red haired samurai ran without a look back.  
  
Nick watched him go. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, not even smoking it, just holding it. Tears began to flow from his slate eyes, and he put on his sunglasses.... He should be getting back to the hotel.... he said he'd gone to get some pudding for Millie.... She'd be disappointed. He began to walk, cross in tow. Eventually he made it back to the hotel. He opened the door of the room he was supposed to share with Vash, only to find a very naked Vash atop a very naked Meryl. "Fuck off PERV!!!" Meryl shouted. Nick slammed the door and Headed off to the bar downstairs.  
  
When what seemed like hours passed, Vash finally came down. "I'm sorry you had to see that...I shoulda put a sign up or somethin'" He said smiling sheepishly. "Nah…I should' a knocked...it's ok Tongari..." Vash Looked at him, "About what happened today..." "What about it?" The priest asked looking down. "...You shouldn't have KILLED A CHILD!" He screamed and left.  
  
Nick was left alone once again... 


End file.
